maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Heroic Battle Challenge Voting/@comment-24335505-20160528183622
Alright, time for another one of my entry by entry breakdowns. 1. Heroes For Hire vs Bullseye, Hood and Jack O'Lantern - If anyone has ever seen one of those competition TV shows, you know everyone roots for the underdog. In this case, Agentk's Heroic was matched against those from experienced users like Bridge, and Agentk has only been here for around 6 months. Yet it's not just underdog support that gets him the win here - the E-ISOs feel like they fit the game, and are done fantastically, and the fight itself seems like one they'd add to the next chapter. The added passive to Bullseye seems exactly like what you'd expect PD to do for a heroic, and makes the fight just a little bit challenging. It's an overall great work. 2. Wiccan and Hulkling vs Mother - Obscure comic fights, yay! I had to flip a coin to decide between this one and Sunder's, and yours got lucky this time. Loved the fight, loved the bosses, loved the idea and the E-ISOs were pretty good. However, I'm used to you turning out quality work, and I know you could've probably made better E-ISOs that fit the characters a little better. Other than that, well done! 3. Chthon and Mordred vs Strange and Quicksilver - This one got third because of the coin flip - equally as impressive as the one above, for all the same reasons. I loved the dialogues and fight, plus the bosses that you made were done very well. Also like the one above, the E-ISOs were my least favorite part, as they fit the characters but didn't really fit the game, if you know what I mean. The rest: Dawn_Of_Justice_Heroic_Battle - I loved the dynamic in this one, and it was an overall awesome fight that fit the movie well and might have even been better than the movie. However, the dialogues and E-ISOs were not fantastic, so it ended up as my 4th place finisher. Hawkeye, Spider-man and Vezon vs The Multiverse - I liked what you were going for here, but it came out a little too confusing for me. I wasn't exactly sure what the purpose of the teleportations were since I didn't know the back story of the characters involved. Age of Apocalypse - Eh, I didn't get what I wanted out of it (and I can't vote for it anyway) Captain America vs Superman - I like the idea, but it seems a little rushed (which you explained) and could've used a little revision to make it make more sense. Squirrel Girl vs Deadpool - It was an impressive idea, but seemed a little too much like Deadpool and Cable's heroic in MAA for me. Mercs vs Arcade - I obviously love this idea and the originality of the Heroic itself, allowing you to select between restricted heroes rather than using a set few. However, the other entries were just too good to warrant this a top level position. Bayonetta HB - I wonder where you got this idea TWG... oh that's right :P. I really love the concept and the execution of the Heroic, and the isos are great. However, Pit and Dark Pit were never completed, which leaves two of the bosses unknown to the reader and the fight itself somewhat flawed. Chris_and_Jane_Foster_vs_Malekith,Angrir_and_Skirn - I love the use of an OC with ingame characters but the fight seems flawed, as the Worthy answer only to the Serpent, so having them controlled by Malekith makes little sense and isnt fully explained.